Homo Sapiens Superior (Hyuman)
'History' The first member of the Hyuman race is James Luther, born in the year 2000 AD. But he wasn’t born a Hyuman, but rather a human instead, albeit a perfectly engineered human. His transformation into a Hyuman only strated when he consumed the “Evolutis Fruit”, which interacts with his unique physiology and over time change it in order to survive in the Lost Dimension. 'Biology' 'Characteristics' Due to their origins as former humans or human descendants, most hyumans therefore are nearly identical to their evolutionary predecessors in appearance, with the exception of being taller, bigger, better looking, all sharing the same skin color upon birth and larger pupils; but their genetics, physiology and cellular structure are almost completely different. For starters, their cellular structure is far more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than any species on Earth in order to resist the extreme gravity as well as the lethal atmospheric environments of the Lost Dimension. As a result, the average hyumans are physically more powerful than their human ancestors by a hundred fold even without taking into external factors. Their DNA is among the most complex in the universe, making it almost impossible to clone them; despite this, they seem to have no problems interbreeding with other humanoid species. They also have several additional organs, like a second heart, and all of their original organs’s fuctions have been expanded. Their adaptability is ranked among the best in the universe, as they can survive even in space and retain their consciousness for an extended period of time. They possess several different abilities that humans don’t, one of them being energy absorption. The energy they absorb are stored in their bio-cellular matrix in pattern forms, and are used to strengthen both their body and mind. By harnessing these many types of energy, they can stimulate different powers such as flight, energy projection, self-sustaining themselves, and for various other purposes. The type and the amount of energy they can absorb are not limited, and can always be used to strengthen themselves, though the levels of strengthening and additional powers given depend on the kind of energy they are using. Aside from the ability to absorb any kind of energy, they also have high aptitude for controlling them as well, though mystical energy seem to be the easiest for them. As a matter of fact, their control over the mystical energy can rival or even surpass that of other magic based race like Homo Magi, Dragon and Elves. However, the four main types of energy that they have the highest compatibility with are mana, life-force, aura and chi. This is because of their innate ability to completely control the soul, the spirit, the mind and the body (they consider this ability a technique and call it Body Supremacy). Though their energy absorption is passive, it can be controlled with enough training and focus. Despite their extremely complex DNA, hyumans have shown to be able to mate with any humanoid race. Their genes will override any bad trait that belong to the other races, leaving only the good ones. They have been shown to be able to mate with Mutants, Magiks, Amazons, Elves, other extraterrestrial and magical lifeforms, etc. They also possess a libido many times stronger than that of human, and is always passively releasing a type of pheromones to attract and control potential partners. Due to their high spiritual power, telepathy and sixth-sense, they possess the ability to instinctively find the perfect parters. 'Attributes' 'Physical Abilities' Herculean Strength: Without absorbing energy, they are strong enough to overhead press 100 tons at worst. This allows them to physically overpower an army of thousands, tears metal apart with their bare hands, utilizes unconventional weapons in the environment, etc. Using Body Supremacy, their strength can potentially increase by tens of thousands of times that, allowing them to lift up to a million tons, or the equivalence to the heaviest ships on Earth. Depends on the amount and the kind of energy they absorb, their strength can range from planetary to cosmic level. It is stated that when lifting objects that weigh over a hundred tons, they usually surround these objects with a telekinetic field in order to strengthen/protect them, which would explain how the heavier side of the objects they lift don’t collapse under their own weights. *'Hulking Power': In their base state, they can demolish buildings or even multiple city blocks in a single hit. With Body Supremacy, their power output are comparable to that of nukes; for example: at their best, they have been stated to have the equivalent destructive capacity to 4.3 Gigatons of TNT. When amped by energy, they can shatter worlds or even rip the fabric of reality apart. This makes it almost impossible to find any living being in the universe who can survive an all out hit from them. Their best striking feat is scoring 100 on the Richter Scale, which is enough to obliterate the entire universe an infinity amount of times over. *'Bullet Jumping': Due to their superhumanly strong legs, they are capable of performing jumps that would be impossible for humans to do, like jumping over a skyscraper or cover ten city blocks in one leap. Thanks to the amp from Body Supremacy, they can even escape Earth’s gravity with a jump and move from one city to another in a single leap. When enhancing themselves with energy, they can leap from the edge of a solar system to other side in less than a fraction of a second. They have even shown to jump with so much force that the planets beneath them explode upon take off. Flashlike Speed: They are capable of reaching Mach 1 on foot, and Massively Hypersonic+ speed using Body Supremacy; their flight are capable of archiving near Sub-Relativistic speed. Under the effect of energy amps, they can move at physically impossible speed; for example: they can fly from the edge of the universe back to Earth in less than a week, which would require them to move at MFTL+ speed (this however can be explained using the concept of Hyperspace or Warp Drive). Even without Hyperspace, they can vibrate themselves when running to avoid being affected by the laws of physics. They often make use of this speed to bull-rush or speedblitz opponents. *'Instantaneous Reflexes': Their reaction time has been measured at 0.000294 seconds, and they can perceive the world in less than 1/100 of a nanosecond with Body Supremacy. They can react in wecosecond and even perceive the universe in a plank instant when enhancing themselves with enough energy. *'Unparralled Agility': They possess incredible agility, allowing them to perform movements that are deemed impossible for even Spider-Man, Beast and Daredevil. When they combine this agility with their instinctual fighting skills, they turn into an seemingly untouchable fighting machine. Nigh-Invulnerability ': They are extremely resilient against all physical and magical attacks, with a skin so tough that it would put Graphene to shame due to its unbelievably strong atomic bond. On average, it would require the detonation of at least 1 Kiloton of TNT to put them down, which is more than enough force to pulverise a dozen city blocks. Using Body Supremacy, they can harden their body to the extreme and further protect it with a bio-energy force field, hypothetically allowing them to survive the equivalence of every nuclear bomb detonated all at once. When powered by energy, they possess such a high level of invulnerability that even Adamantium claws can't pierce through them. The greatest feat of their durability is surviving the Big Bang. *'Spartan Endurance: They are immune to pain, thirst, hunger and all conventional weaknesses. They can also completely suppress all worldly desires like lust, anger, hate, love, etc. Even other environmental factors like temperatures, weather, lack of air and pressure can’t do anything other than annoy them. Their greatest feat of endurance is surviving and retaining consciousness in space for an extended period of time. *'Inexhaustible Stamina': They possess the stamina to fight non-stop for 7 days and nights, and can further lengthen this with Body Supremacy. Their stamina become inexhaustible as long as they are absorbing energy . Regenerative Immortality: Their healing factors are automatic, and can regenerate some severed body parts like fingers, arms, and legs. When this process is put under by Body Supremacy, they can even come back from decapitation, but being blown into pieces will still kill them. With the help of energy absorption power, they can survive as long as there is still even a a single molecule/atom/particle left. They also stop aging the moment they reach their prime, and they possess indefinite lifespan. *'Adaptive Immunity': They are completely immune to radiations, curses, diseases, viruses, all known or unknown poisons, toxins, venoms, bacteria, allergen and anything considered lethal to human. As a matter of fact, their immune system does more than just fight off the foreign bodies, they can even completely alter the nature of the latter to benefit the hosts. Extraordinary Sensory System: With a combination of the five natural senses and other less well-known senses, they can detect the movements, shapes, age, smell, sound, etc of anything within a radius of 100 miles with perfect clarity. This ability's effectiveness increases astronomically with Body Supremacy. Their proximity sense can eventually evolve into cosmic awareness when powered by enough energy. *'Acute Awareness': They possess an unbelievably keen sense of awareness, to the point that they can always perceive down to the smallest and insignificant detail in their environments and situations, which allows them predict how an event will play out before it even started. *'Sixth-Sense': They also have a very accurate sixth-sense, also known as extrasensory perception or ESP for shot. This ability can be used to foresee movement or events that will happen in a few seconds, minutes, or even days. 'Mental Abilities' Greater Concentration Capacity: Their capacity to concentrate is beyond what is humanly possible, meaning that they can push themselves beyond their physical limitations without breaking a sweat. For example : If they are hell bent on killing you, then you can stab them through the heart, set them on fire and poke their eyes out, but they still won’t stop or slow down as long as you are alive. Inhumanly Accurate Memory: They have what is called Photographic Memory or Eidetic Memory, though theirs are much more accurate and advanced. It has been estimated that their brain’s memory storage capacity is within the 1e+100YiB (yobibyte) range and can have as much as 10^1200 synapses in their brain. Their memory capacity can increase by many times more under the effect of energy amps. Super-Genius Level Intelligence ''': Their average I.Q is over 100000, allowing them to always be the most logical and rational in any situation. They can solve the most serious problems in an instant, craft super advanced machines in less than a day from trashes and see the hidden aspects of the world that most others can’t even begin to comprehend. '''Computer Brain: Their information processing rate is unimaginably fast, even faster than the most advanced super computer on Earth or the Universe. It is estimated that they only need a wecosecond to process information that would take other geniuses or super-geniuses forever to. Their greatest feats are solving the most complex algorithm in the universe in less than a xonasecond, and map everything in the universe inside their head in less than a yottosecond. According to recent research, a hyuman’s brain can perform up to 1 googolplex operations per second when pushed. Parallel Processing: They can carry out multiple thought processes at once, in the way that it seems like there are multiple people in their heads who are thinking about different things all at the same time, and and their bodies are able to perform them without interfering/overlapping with the other actions. Hypersanity: If society was a working clock and insane people were broken ones, then they would be the people stading outside looking at the clocks. In other words, from their point of view, they are the audiences and we are the puppets in grand show that is called life. Telepathy: They are low-level psychics, meaning that they can read another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds. Telekinesis: They also possess low-level telekinesis, which is the ability to influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Their telekinesis is at the molecular level. Teleportation: They possess the ability to travel to anywhere once they have seen them. 'Other Abilities' Body Supremacy: One of their other innate physical powers is the ability to have complete and utter control over everything within their bodies, such as the movements and functions of their muscles, bones, veins, etc. They can even manipulate their flesh and blood to move at both their conscious and subconscious command, which allows them to take control over their motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Hyper Mind: If desire to, they can turn their mind into something like that of a computer, grating them the ability to process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. They have the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing them to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information they have on them. Energy Absorption: They are capable of absorbing any form of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Also, because everything in existence is made of energy, including matter at its most fundamental form, this means that Hyumans can break apart anything matter related at their sub-atomic level and absorb them. 'Weaknesses' Physical Weaknesses * Vulnerable to 4th Dimensional weapons and above * What they can do are limited to 3th Dimensional scale * Hybrids may not inherit the full range of their powers * A few species in the universe can nearly rival them Psychological Weaknesses * Have many mental blocks to prevent them from using too much power * Top level psychics can effect them 'Habitats' 'Universe-2911' Galaxy: Milky Way Star System: Sol Planet: Earth Dimensions: Diameter 12,742 km Base of Operations: Variable. Sometimes on satellites in Earth’s orbit or deep underground/underwater facilities. Gravity: 9.80665 m / s2 Atmosphere: Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. Population: Over 7 billions people with less than 0.000015% being hyumans 'Lost Dimension' Galaxy: Unknown Star System: Unknown Planet: Unknown Dimensions: Incalculable Base of Operations: The entire world Gravity: 991.005 m / s2 Atmosphere: Depends on the parts of the world, but most of them seem to be lethal towards humans in general. Population: A little over ten millions 'Miscellaneous' Type of Government: Variable but usually between Autocracy and Democracy Level of Technology: Type 4 civilization beyond the Kardashev scale, which is a civilization advanced enough to harness power from the entire universe. They are also well-versed in the art of interstellar travel, inter-dimensional travel and time travel. Cultural Traits: Hyuman’s culture is diverse like humans, but it seems that most of them honor combat and strength. They are also in support of polygamy as the ratio between men and women heavily leans towards the women upon birth (4:1) Language: Every known language in human’s history as well as the entire universe. They have their own set of extremely complicated language that can drive a person mad with enough exposure Representatives: James Luther (autocrat) 'Classification' By Power Level *'Enhanced Level': For hyumans who are beyond street level, at urban level but below nuke level *'Super Level': For hyumans who are at least nuclear level to planetary, but no more than that (nuclear -> tectonic -> planetary) *'Meta Level': For hyumans who are stellar to cosmic level and beyond this, though still have to be in the 3D limitation By Variations *'Divergent': Hyumans who has more than one bloodline in their veins *'Hive': Hyumans whose soul, spirit, mind and body have fused together *' Extima': Homo Sapiens Supreme, next state of hyuman evolution, last stage of human evolution. They are generally at 4D to 5D in power and take at least an eon for humans to reach this state